


Girls' Night Out

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Celebratory Sex, Confessions, Drunk Sex, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Margaritas, Tequila, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna is finally walking after the disaster in Gaza that almost killed her.  This is set at the beginning of season 6.  I'm sorry for any continuity errors (I guess I just need to go back and watch it all over again!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Donna was finally mobile and off of a regular dose of painkillers and felt it was beyond time to get back to normal.

She took her tentative and shaky first steps unassisted in Josh’s living room with him cheering her on, on Wednesday night. She felt silly getting a round of applause for something she’d been doing since she was almost two years old but, considering all she’d been through and how long she’d been sitting down recently, she fought the urge to blush and gratefully accepted the adulation.

“Oh my god, Donna!” Josh shouted, excitedly, “I’m so proud of you!” He jumped up and down and threw his arms wide open, like a proud father whose child had started walking, confidently, for the first time.

Donna smiled and shook her head but walked to him and enfolded herself in his loving arms.

He kissed her temple and she sighed as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. He hugged her tightly and the quiet tears turned into grateful, but somewhat audible, sobs.

“Hey! What’s wrong? Do you hurt?” Josh asked, worry washing over his face. “Wait. Here,” he said letting her go and lunging towards a chair, pulling it to them, “sit.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Donna replied, still smiling through her tears. “I’m just… just so relieved I’m walking!”

Josh gave a genuine and relieved smile as he took a seat in the chair he’d offered her. “Me too,” he replied, excitedly. “We should celebrate! Let’s have a party this weekend!”

Donna laughed at his enthusiasm. “Slow down there. Maybe not a party so much as just having a few people over?”

Josh stopped. “Oh, sure. I mean it’s whatever you want. I’m just so happy for you!”

He smiled, dimples making an appearance, and embraced her fully to give her a loving kiss. 

“Hey, careful, I’m not 100% yet.”

“Oh, sorry,” he said backing away slightly.

“What about a girl’s night?” Donna offered. “I haven’t been able to let down in a LONG time.”

Josh’s joy took a hit. “But, don’t you wanna celebrate with me? I mean I was here for your first steps and everything,” he said trying to hide his pout.

“Aww,” Donna started, “you’re cute. But I see you all the time. I need a night where I can talk about you and then come home, back to you, and, you know, stuff.”

“Stuff? Yeah?” He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. “Tell me all about the dirty stuff they’ve done…?” He paused, “wait. I don’t wanna know about how well-endowed Danny is or what Will likes done to him cuz you just know he’s into some freaky stuff.”

Donna giggled, “yeah,” and leaned in for a kiss. “Whatever floats your boat.”

“Oh, and don’t tell them about the thing? You know what I’m talking about. Please?” He gave her a big doe-eyed pleading look.

“I’m not sure which ‘thing’ you’re referring to but don’t worry.” She gave him another kiss, running her hands down his muscular chest and took a step back, “come on, help me with a shower?”

“But you’re walking by yourself. Why do you need… OH! Right behind you!”

Josh scampered behind her with an excited look on his face and began stripping in the hallway.

“Make sure you get my back?” Donna called from the bathroom.

Josh followed close behind and watched her begin to disrobe. He watched as his sweatshirt fell from her delicate frame, exposing the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

His cock twitched in excitement.

Donna reached in and tested the water then pulled off her pants and turned around to beckon Josh. She grabbed the shower pouf and extended it forward to hand it to Josh. “Don’t forget my ass,” she said playfully with a wink.

His cock twitched again as he broke out into a big smile, dimples making another appearance. He took a step forward, “how could I forget that beautiful ass?”

He took the pouf from her hands and, looking at it, gathered his senses about him, “But, um, do you think this is a good idea? I mean you just started walking again. I don’t wanna break you… even if it would make an awesome happy hour story.”

“Josh!” Donna shrieked, taking a playful swipe at him.

“No, I’m serious. Maybe can we go into the bedroom and I can congratulate you properly?” He threw the pouf back into the shower and snaked his arms around her, pulling her into his body, his hard cock pressing against her hip.

Donna moved her hands down to his ass and squeezed before giving him a quick kiss on the mouth. “Turn off the water and I’ll meet you in there?”

She gave him another kiss, smacked his ass, and walked into the bedroom. “Don’t take too long or I might have to start without you.”

Josh smiled as he watched the gorgeous blonde walk out into their bedroom. “I hate to see you go but LOVE to watch you leave!” He called back after her.

Donna snickered. “Such a smooth talker!”

He smiled at his joke and cupped his hand under the water before turning it off. He held it steady, concentrating on not spilling it as he walked back into the bedroom. Donna was laying on her back on the bed, propped up on her elbows, waiting.

“Close your eyes,” he commanded.

“What? Why?”

“Just do it, please?”

“Fine. You can be so weird sometimes, you know that?” She closed her eyes and laid back.

He approached the bed and looked once again at her body. From his empty hand, he let drops of tepid water sprinkle all over her bare skin. Donna jumped at first but then smiled once she realized what he was doing.

“Josh,” she giggled.

“Shh,” he said as he bent over her and began blowing cool air over the droplets on her body.

Donna got chills and shivered. Her nipples hardened and Josh, knowing full well what he was doing to her, watching her body react to his breath, used his tongue to dry her off. His tongue traced her curves and kissed the dry spots.

“Oh Josh…” she moaned quietly.

He climbed on the bed and positioned himself above her, the tip of his cock dangling precariously close to her wet center.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he said, looking into her eyes.

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. “Me too.”

Leaning on one arm, Josh moved his other hand between her thighs and slowly slid one finger into her. He focused directly on her face, watching the pleasure he was giving her register. It’d been a long time since they’d been intimate at all and he felt the need to savor this moment.

“Please?” Donna begged, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Please? Should I keep going?”

“Josh! I’m so wet already; please fuck me.” Donna wiggled her hips and spread her legs wider and started to wrap them around his hips.

“I just don’t wanna hurt you,” he said letting his thumb graze her clit.

Her hips jerked. “You won’t. Just take it slow at first. I’ll let you know.” She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the tip of the nose. “Please?”

Josh leaned in and kissed her lips while gently guiding himself into her. He studied her face, looking for any signs of discomfort or any reason to stop.

She smiled and sighed at the beginnings of this welcome intrusion. It felt so good and it was only going to get better. “More,” she whispered.

He pushed deeper and Donna’s smile only got bigger. “Yeah,” she panted. “Keep going”

He did. And once he was all the way in, he stilled his hips, making sure he didn’t push too hard or that he didn’t rest too much of his body’s weight on hers.

After a few solid seconds of inactivity, Donna grimaced.

“Oh god! Are you okay? Do I need to stop?” Josh worried.

“No!” Donna whined in pure exasperation. “Go! Move! Do something! I need this so bad.”

“I’m sorry,” Josh said, his face falling from worry, “I just really don’t want to hurt you. Was this a bad idea? I should stop.” 

He began to withdraw when Donna wrapped her legs around him, pinning him into her. “This was my idea, remember? I just, I need this. Trust me. If something hurts or doesn’t feel right or anything you will definitely know. Okay?”

Josh nodded and started thrusting again, albeit gently. Donna was grateful for the movement and smiled in appreciation.

“Better,” she said before kissing him. “God this feels good.”

Their connection deepened as they both got more comfortable with the situation and he continued thrusting, pushing them close to their much needed orgasms.

“Yes!” Donna groaned. “Don’t stop! Please?” She whimpered and dug her fingers into his muscular back, rocking her hips in conjunction with his.

He thrusted deeper and harder, letting himself truly enjoy the feeling of her wrapped around him, their bodies joined again, finally.

Josh closed his eyes tight and tried to focus on making her cum, even if it was just a split second before he did. It had to be before he climaxed, though. He was determined. She deserved to feel wonderful, finally.

“Oh Josh! Yes!” Donna bit down on her lip and thrust her hips forward. This climax had been a long time coming and she couldn’t help but welcome it she finally did. Her inner walls rippled over his thick cock, coaxing a much needed orgasm from him.

Josh’s eyes flew open as soon as he heard his name. He had to see the look of pleasure on her face before he came. The look of ecstasy on her face pushed him over the edge. His eyes slammed shut again as his body quaked on top of her, within her.

Her body shuddered as she let out a deep, guttural moan and her pussy clenched him tight.

It had been entirely too long for both of them but, somehow, it was just what both of their bodies needed.

Josh’s body began to relax on top of her and before he let his weight take over, he rolled over beside her and pulled her into him. Their breathing was beginning to return to normal. He looked at her and smiled. But Donna sighed and grimaced once again.

“You okay?” Josh asked.

“Yeah, I’m just a little sore. There’s a few muscles I haven’t used in a long time that just got a workout,” she looked over at him and winked. “Don’t worry. It just means we need to do that more often.” She smiled and stretched up to give him a kiss.

Donna rested her head on his chest and, acting like she was about to leave a kiss on it, she whispered, “thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet up for drinks and then CJ/Danny smut ensues

Thursday morning, CJ heard a knock on her door.

She let out an audible sigh. “Open,” she barked back, still looking down at her computer screen. A morning of incessant complaints from a few in the west wing’s inner circle had her nerves a bit frayed and it wasn’t even noon yet.

“CJ?” Came the voice.

“Yeah?”

“Hey,” Donna said as she peaked her head around the door.

CJ looked up and saw her friend standing there. “What can I do for you Donna?” CJ sighed as she blinked a few times, forcing a small smile, and realized that Donna was actually standing, unassisted, for the first time in several months.

“Oh my god!” CJ shot up out of her chair and went for the door, her smile changing from forced to genuine.

Donna broke out a big smile and bashfully looked down at her legs.

“When?” CJ asked, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly strode over to Donna and embraced her newly mobile friend.

Donna laughed, “last night. Josh almost re-broke my hip, hugging me so tight!”

CJ backed off, “OH! GOD! Donna! Oh I’m so sorry! Are you…? Do you need…?”

“No, you’re fine. You know how he gets,” Donna reassured her. “I’m still a bit wobbly but I’m getting pretty good at this whole walking thing,” she joked.

CJ laughed with her friend. 

“Hey,” she started, “think you might be up for a celebratory drink later this week?

Donna shook her head, “that’s funny, Josh suggested a party this weekend to celebrate the very same thing.”

“Oh god. I’m starting to think like him now,” CJ deadpanned.

“Actually, I thought a girl’s night might be in order. What do you think? It’ll only be a couple of us but I thought it’d be nice to try to get back to normal.”

“That sounds great! Where do you wanna go?”

“Hmm,” Donna began.

Margaret knocked then opened the door without waiting for a response. “CJ, you,” she looked over and saw the blonde smiling, “oh hi Donna. CJ, you need to call… Oh my god, Donna!! You’re walking!! That’s wonderful!” The redhead ran over to her friend and approached her for a hug. But before she grabbed on to her friend, she remembered her previous fragile state and silently asked for permission to continue, raising her eyebrows. Donna nodded and hugged her back.

“We were actually just talking about having a girl’s night this weekend. Think you might be able to get away?” Donna asked.

“Oh definitely. I’ll make time,” she smiled. “I hate to break this up but CJ you really do need to get on the call with Nicaraguan Ambassador. He seems to be rather impatient.”

She walked to the door and turned back to Donna, “good to see you. And congrats on the walking thing. Let me know about this weekend?” Before Donna could answer, Margaret was out the door and had it closed behind her.

“I do need to get on the phone. I’ll talk with you later. Let me know?” CJ asked.

Donna nodded, “sure. I just wanted to share my news.”

CJ smiled back, placed a hand over her heart and said with a sigh, “I’m so happy for you.” She reached for the phone and let Donna find her way back out.

 

The ladies, now including Kate and Carol, decided against staying in and went to their favorite Mexican restaurant for celebratory margaritas and nachos.

Donna sat in a chair, simply for more back and hip support, while the other four sat in a booth.

“I don’t know,” Donna piped up, “Josh can be really sweet, he just needs to…” 

“It’s true,” CJ interrupted. “He’s a good guy. You should have seen him when I chastised him for screwing up that press briefing!” She stopped to take a sip of her margarita while the others laughed. “I mean I give him one thing to do…”

“He really is,” Margaret took over. “Leo would have been lost without him.”

“And vice versa,” Carol interjected. 

They all nodded in agreement.

“To Josh Lyman,” Kate said raising a glass to toast him. “The biggest, sweetest, most obnoxious, yet oddly caring, child we all know and love.”

The other four raised their glasses to join in the toast, “to Josh,” they all repeated and took a drink.

The conversation continued on with both work and non-work related topics. But after almost two hours, Margaret began gathering her things, “all right ladies, I’m going to call it a night.”

She was met with discord but waved it off with a big grin. “Sorry, I’m a busy woman. What can I say?”

“Yeah,” Carol started, looking at her watch, “I should probably get going too.”

“No!” the remaining three whined.

“Two’s my limit. Trust me. You don’t wanna see me after another one. Well… unless I was home, in which case…”

“Wanna split a cab?” Margaret interrupted. 

“Sure. Let’s go.”

“Good night ladies.”

Carol waved, “yes, good night. And congrats again on walking Donna. I’m so happy for you.

Donna rose, a little unsteadily, to hug both of them before they left. “Thank you both so much for coming. I know it sounds silly but I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me that you’re here for me.” She started to tear up.

“No, please don’t do that,” Margaret said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We love you and we’re just so happy you’re getting back to normal.”

Carol nodded in agreement.

The two departed and Donna sat back down, brushing the tear from her cheek. “What do you say we get another round? I’m not driving!”

Kate signaled to the bartender for three more margaritas, who nodded back in acknowledgement.

“So…” CJ started. “You know what? Nah. I’m not drunk enough yet to be that inappropriate.”

“Barkeep!” Donna shouted, “three shots of Patrón, please!”

“Donna!” CJ laughed, somewhat shocked.

“What?” She asked, feigning innocence. “I said I wanted to get back to normal, right? How can we have a girl’s night and not be inappropriate?” She grinned and finished off the last of her margarita.

A minute later, their waitress walked up to their table with three margaritas and three shots of the clear tequila, each adorned with a slice of lime.

“To inappropriate questions,” Donna said raising her glass.

CJ and Kate met her toast and laughed.

“All right ladies,” CJ said passing the salt shaker after sprinkling some on her left hand. “Lick it, slam it, suck it!”

Kate and Donna gave her an odd questioning look, colored by alcohol, and started giggling as they watched CJ do just that.

“Damn that’s good stuff,” CJ said, putting the spent lime in the empty shot glass.

The other two finished theirs and did the same.

“I don’t know,” Kate said. “That stuff is dangerous.”

“Another round!” Donna shouted.

“Donna! I can’t… We really shouldn’t…” Kate protested.

“Come on, Kate! I’m the lightweight of the three of us! We’re not driving and I need this,” she fake pouted, effectively guilting her into staying.

“Three glasses of water?” Kate asked the bartender, who nodded in acquiescence.

“Mmm,” CJ said, closing her eyes, while letting the warmth of the tequila wash over her, “I’d forgotten how much I like this stuff. Although it makes me feel the need to do things…”

Donna laughed. “Yeah? Like what?”

“Like the song says, ‘Tequila Makes her Clothes Fall Off’” CJ quoted with a twang.

The three of them started laughing again as the bartender brought over the three shots. “Here you go girls,” she said setting them down by each. “Are you celebrating something tonight?”

“Yeah,” Donna giggled, “I can walk!”

She looked at them all and smiled, nodded her head still not understanding, and then left them to themselves.

“No, she means…” Kate started as their bartender walked off.

“All right, what is it you said CJ? ‘Lick it, slam it, suck it.’”

“Yep.”

The three of them polished off their high-end tequila and went back to giggling.

“So. What did you want to ask me, miss ‘I’m not drunk enough to be inappropriate’?”

CJ shook her head and looked down at the empty glass.

She sighed then asked, “So have you and Josh done it since you’ve been back?”

“What makes you think we’ve done anything at all?” She asked, batting her eyelashes at CJ. “I’ll have you know I’m as pure as the driven slush!”

Kate and CJ laughed.

“And who says, ‘done it’ anymore? Geez! To answer your question, yes, we have had sex since I got back. It was sort of my reward to him for helping me learn to walk again. You know, just something to get back to normal. Anyway, we were supposed to go in the shower but he was too afraid we’d fall and have to start all over again. But he was so careful and gentle with me. And don’t get me wrong, it was nice, especially after so long. Hopefully he’ll get over this lovey-dovey shit and fuck me raw like I’ve been craving lately. I’m not gonna break!” Donna said as she took a sip of the margarita in front of her. “Mama has needs!”

Kate dropped the lime she’d been sucking on. 

“Oh,” CJ said, rather surprised. “Well, I, I guess I wasn’t prepared for that answer.”

Donna laughed. “You mean to tell me you and Danny don’t like to experiment? Ugh! It’s not always ‘making love’ with him, is it? I mean I guess I thought more of you,” Donna said looking up, eyes gleaming.

Kate moved her focus to CJ, clearly not expecting this line of talk.

CJ laughed, “well, I guess he’s not really a secret, huh?”

“Oh please,” Donna laughed, “I’ve known you two are it for each other since the day he walked into the pressroom in the Santa suit. I mean, who does that in front of all his coworkers?”

“I don’t know,” CJ said, playing with her margarita glass. “I mean he’s sweet but I’m trying to get my career together right now, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Kate interrupted. “Tell us about the sex.”

CJ and Donna looked over at her, surprised by her interjection.

“I mean, I’m not getting any from anyone other than ‘Bob’ so at least I can live vicariously through you. Spill it.”

“Wait,” Donna stopped, “who’s Bob? Does he work in the White House?”

“No, ‘Bob’ B. O. B.? ‘Battery Operated Boyfriend?’” She said.

Both Donna and CJ looked at one another and then burst into hysterical laughter.

“You’ve never heard that before?” Kate asked.

“NO!” CJ responded. “That’s fantastic!”

“I love it,” Donna said in between giggles. “Plus I thought you and Will were together. Or haven’t you consummated that yet?”

They looked at Kate as her eyes grew wide and she blushed. 

“Yeah, does he know you’re cheating on him with ‘Bob’?” CJ giggled.

“No, it’s not like that. We’re just friends,” she said looking between the two staffers. “I swear.”

Again, CJ and Donna dissolved into giggles.

“Yeah, okay,” Donna laughed, mockingly.

A waiter came by and set down three glasses of water, smiled, and walked away without interrupting their giggles.

“Wait, wait,” Donna said after a healthy gulp of water. “You never answered the question, missy,” waving an accusing finger at CJ.

“Well,” CJ started, still somewhat bashfully, “Danny is an amazing kisser.” She took a drink from her margarita. “He’s the most amazing and open lover I’ve ever had. Like, you don’t even know. Oh god, I can’t even... He’d die if I…”

“Tequila!” Donna interrupted, jokingly.

“No!” Kate shouted to stop her.

“I’m kidding,” Donna pleaded. “I swear,” she said, shaking her head. “There’s a line. I get it. I mean I’ll never tell just how well hung Josh is, or how he does this thing…” She said flashing them a big smile.

“Ditto,” CJ said, meeting her smile with one of her own. All three took a drink from their now waning margaritas.

The waiter walked over to them, “three more shots,” and began setting them down in front of each of them.

Their eyes grew wide. “I was kidding!” Donna said.

“Yeah,” CJ said, “but it’d be rude to return them.” She reached for the salt shaker and went to slam it before anyone said anything.

Kate balked. “Guys I don’t think I can do this. Seriously.”

Before she could come up with an excuse, CJ grabbed it from her and downed it. “Kay,” CJ said waving her hands in front of her throat. “but now I’m done.”

Kate’s jaw dropped. “Wow, okay.”

Donna downed her shot, “yeah, this is my last one. I wanna be able to go home and enjoy Josh and not pass out!”

“Yeah,” CJ said with a grin, trying keep the room from spinning. “Lemme text ‘em to come get us,” she offered, pulling out her phone.

They settled the tab, not letting Donna contribute, and waited for their rides.

Kate decided to play it safe by only drunk texting Will and calling a cab, which arrived first.

She said her goodbyes, congratulated Donna again, and carefully walked to the door and poured herself into the back of the cab.

“Guess that just leaves us,” CJ said.

“CJ? Is the room spinning or is that just really good tequila?”

CJ giggled. “It’s good stuff. Here, have some water.” They sat back and continued to giggle while sipping their water.

Josh walked in and waved to them.

CJ stood first and offered her arm. “Here, we got this.”

Donna interlaced her arm with CJs and walked towards Josh.

Josh joined and took her other arm in his and walked out the door. CJ stood back at the door after helping load Donna in the front seat, “have a good night, you two.”

The back door opened and a familiar redhead popped his head out. “Hey there, want a ride?”

CJ’s eyes lit up and both she and Donna burst into giggles. “You have no idea.”

Danny helped her into the car and took his seat behind Josh.

CJ fumbled with the seatbelt and once she got it unbuckled, fell into Danny’s lap and started laughing again.

“CJ what are you doing?”

Donna giggled, trying desperately not to stare in the rearview mirror.

“Shh,” CJ hissed, not so quietly, “they already know.” She grasped at his crotch, trying to find the zipper.

“Hey, hey, hey, not yet, okay?”

“Since when are you a prude?” CJ said, sitting up with a drunken scowl across her face.

“Oh, I’m not. I just don’t want to show off the goods, you know? How about a kiss instead?”

She smiled and leaned in and, staring at his lips, said, “tequila.”

“AH,” Danny and Josh said in tandem, as Donna’s hand found its way into Josh’s lap, fingers dancing up his suddenly hard thighs, to his lap. She flashed him a big grin and watched his face as it changed from uncertainty to surprise.

“Uhh, Donna? Danny’s comment about not showing off the goods goes the same for me,” Josh stammered.

Donna whimpered, “but…? But it’s so pretty. I love looking at it! You know, and other things, too…” She grinned at him.

CJ laughed again and climbed into Danny’s lap, straddling him before shoving her tongue down his throat. She ground her hips into his and groaned.

Danny pulled back for a breath and CJ whined, “oh come on! At least give me this much!”

He laughed and rested his hands on her waist. “Sorry Josh.” He smiled again and went back to making out in the backseat like teenagers, with CJ Cregg. Their lips met, their tongues danced, they both moaned into each other’s mouths.

CJ pulled away and nuzzled Danny’s neck, “I need to feel you inside me.” She continued to rock her hips, feeling him getting harder. Her hand moved from the back of his head to his chest and down into his lap, grasping his cock.

Danny gasped and cleared his throat, then asked, “hey Josh, how we doin’ on the commute?”

She massaged him, getting him harder, putting her lips back on his, sucking and biting at them.

Josh chuckled. “Almost to her place, Dan. I’m guessing I don’t need to drop you off at your place tonight?”

“Mmm mm,” Danny mumbled into CJ’s mouth, thereby indicating that that next stop would not be necessary.

Donna leaned over and whispered “you’re next,” in Josh’s ear. She flicked his earlobe with her tongue and ran her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. She sat back in her seat but left her fingers to caress and tug his locks, playfully.

A few minutes later, after listening to heavy breathing in the backseat, Josh’s voice cracked as he announced their arrival, “we’re here. Danny? CJ?”

Danny chuckled into her mouth and reached down to unbuckle himself.

“C..? CJ? Baby? We’re home. You’ve gotta stop for a minute.”

CJ pulled back, “oh. ‘Kay. thanks for driving Josh.” She jumped out of the seat on to the sidewalk and knocked on Donna’s window.

Donna rolled it down for CJ who poked her head in and gave Donna a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m so glad you’re better. This was so great! We gotta do this more often! Love you girl.” She stumbled back towards her apartment and dug through her purse for her keys.

“Where are my keys? Seriously!”

Danny jingled them in front of the door, “looking for these? I’ve got you covered. Come on, “he said as he swung the door open.

“Oh. Good!” She grinned at him and walked through the door, dropped her purse and jacket to the floor and was once again on him as soon as the door was shut. Her lips were on his, “on the couch. Now.”

Danny crouched and, seemingly reading his mind, she jumped up into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, letting him carry her to the couch.

She kissed his neck and shoulders on the way to the couch and briefly continued her assault even after they sat.

Straddling him, CJ reached back and unfastened her bra and pulled both that and her shirt off in one swift move. She continued grinding against him then decided she could put his hand to better use, and she did. She grabbed it and put it in the front of her panties and continued to grind against him.

“Almost there,” she panted.

“Good god you’re wet,” Danny moaned.

“Mmm! I know! Don’t stop.” She bit her lower lip and rocked her hips against his hand harder. She buried her face in his neck as she came.

“Oh god!” She groaned in pleasure.

Danny didn’t know he could get any harder than he already was until that very moment.

“I love you Daniel Concannon,” CJ mumbled into his neck.

Danny froze. She’d never actually said the words out loud before and figured he’d be the first one to verbalize it. But she did. She said it. He wanted so badly to echo the sentiment but was afraid she wouldn’t remember in the morning and it’d be wasted. But how often has he gotten the opportunity to tell her how he feels about her. ‘Fuck it,’ he decided. ‘I’m going for it.’

“I love you too, Claudia Jean,” he whispered into her hair.

CJ sat back, her hands wrapped around his neck, her fingers running through the curls of his hair, and smiled at him. “You’re wearing far too much clothing. And me too!” She giggled, playfully. “You know what I mean.” She slid to the cushion next to him and started with her pants. “You’d better be naked by the time I’m done here.”

Danny pulled off his shirt and his pants followed. “Can I at least leave my socks on?” He joked.

“You’re lucky I’m drunk fishboy, this undressing thing is taking way longer than it needs to.”

Danny chuckled and leaned over, “need a hand?” He buried his face in her neck, pushing back her hair with his nose, and tugged at her zipper. CJ looked over and was surprised to see that he’d already divested all of his clothing, including his socks, and his hard cock was standing at attention.

She moved her hand to grasp his cock and let her thumb slide over the head, spreading the first dewy pearl drop all over, marveling at how sticky it was, watching it glisten in the room‘s low light.

“I gotta have it,” she said before lowering her face into his lap.

CJ took as much of his cock in her mouth as she could without gagging, leaned forward, and pushed his hand from her pants to the side, then placing it on her ass. She figured he’d take the hint to slide them into her panties. He did. And he began massaging and kneading it, sliding his fingers dangerously close to her slit.

She moaned and pushed her ass up to spur him on. As extra incentive, CJ deep throated him.

“Ah! CJ!”

Danny closed his eyes and began to lose himself in the feeling of her skilled lips and tongue and throat, his hand massaging her ass when, as quickly as it began, it was taken away.

His eyes flew open and as he was about to protest, he saw his favorite tall drink of water standing before him, gazing into his blue eyes, licking her lips, wiggling her hips to slide off her pants.

Her hands brushed her lower abdomen, sliding dangerously close to her wet center. She let herself relish the feeling of tingles on her skin.

“My turn?” Danny jokingly asked.

She grinned and then mounted him.

Her wet heat radiated towards his stiff cock. CJ reached down and slowly slid it between her folds, not yet letting him penetrate her. She studied his face to watch for if she’d begun to cross the torture line, from fun to genuinely painful. His tolerance usually ran pretty high but right now he was having a hard time concentrating.

“CJ? I’m not… I mean… I can’t… It’s…,” he started, averting his gaze.

She let out a deep throaty laugh.

“Oh god, please don’t do that,” he begged. “Please…”

CJ stopped and looked at him. “You’ve never had a problem controlling yourself with me before.” She leaned over, pressing her breasts into his chest and licked a trail up his neck, to his ear and whispered, “What’s different this time?”

Danny let out a deep breath and tried to redirect some of the blood flow to his brain. “You, uh… I’ve never seen this side of you and it’s sorta taken me by surprise, I think.”

CJ giggled that throaty laugh once more but then dissolved in a fit of giggles she couldn’t really control. Sitting up, looking at him in all seriousness, she impishly asserted, “I’m an enigma.”

“A paradox,” he countered.

“A conundrum.”

“Something to be pondered.” 

She flashed him a grin, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and asked, “better now? Cuz to be honest I really need to feel you inside me.”

Danny blushed. “Yeah, thanks. You’re good at that, you know?”

“I’m good at lots of things!” CJ said, brightly. “Like this!” 

She reached down, squeezed his cock tightly, once, and placed his head on her clit then began to rock her hips. “Tell me you want me,” she whispered into his lips.

Danny groaned and placed his hands on her hips, “god I need you.”

“Mmm,” CJ smiled. She slid him back just slightly and began to sink down on him.

Both let out an, “oh fuck,” once she’d made her way all the way down.

She giggled. “Jinx! You can’t talk unless I say your name!”

Danny rolled his eyes and smiled then flexed his PC muscle, once. Combined with a slap on her ass, she lost it.

“Oh fuck, Danny!”

“That didn’t last very long,” he pointed out with a big grin.

“Hey! Two can play that game!”

CJ proceeded to clench her muscles repeatedly, taking liberty with the speed and rhythm and intensity, while doing her best to sit very still. Unfortunately the dearth of tequila from earlier made the room start spinning. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on not falling off of him, rather than her muscle contractions around him.

Danny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss, thrusting up gently.

“Hey. You with me, babe?”

“Yeah,” CJ said blinking her way back into focus. “I’m good.” She grinned, “Do that again!”

“You sure? I’d really rather you not barf on me. It’s not really my thing.”

CJ giggled, regaining her control of the room, “barf? What are you? Six?”

“Can we talk word choice later? There’s something much more important I’d like to attend to at the moment.” He held her tightly down on him, flexed, and thrust deeper.

“Yes!” CJ sighed, wrapping her arms around him, pulling their bodies together.

They began rocking and after a few second’s time, they found their perfect rhythm.

The room was filled with the sounds of groaning and sweaty bodies connecting, and the smell of sex.

“Oh Danny! Don’t stop!”

He grunted and bore down on her harder.

“Cum for me,” he eked out.

CJ dug her nails into his back and, with one final thrust, her breathing hitched in her throat and her body began to tense on him.

Danny was able to move his hand between them in just enough time to place his thumb on her clit before he, too, came.

She collapsed on him, the tension in her body finally beginning to ease.

They held each other like that for what seemed like an hour.

Danny ran his hands up and down her back, slowly, taking in her softness. CJ’s breathing returned to normal rather quickly, but became steady and measured.

“CJ?” Danny whispered into her neck. “Babe?”

She’d fallen asleep with him still inside her. He chuckled to himself as he steadied his grip to lift her and take her to her bedroom. She only stirred twice- once when he slipped out of her and the other when he kissed her forehead after pulling the covers up and over her.

Danny went into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water and two aspirin, just in case, and went to set them on her nightstand.

He wasn’t sure what to do next. Should he crawl in bed with her? Was that okay? He didn’t want to be seen as a cad, one who’d just hit it and quit it. But then again he didn’t know if they were ‘there’ where it’d be okay for him to stay over. Maybe he should sleep on the couch or in the chair her laundry was piled up? Yeah, that’d be a good safe thing to do.

He walked into the living room to grab his shorts and a t-shirt, and socks, his feet tended to get cold easily, and dressed on his way back into her bedroom. He sighed and began to move her clothing to the floor when he heard, “c’mere.” Well, he thought that’s what he heard so he turned around but didn’t see any movement so he figured he’d been hearing things.

“C’mere,” she said a bit more forcefully. “Unless you don’t wanna stay?”

“I… I didn’t know… I thought, maybe I should…”

“Yeah, tell me in the morning,” she beckoned, sleepily, patting her hand on the bed next to her.

“There’s a couple of painkillers and some water on the nightstand next to you, just in case,” he said, pointing to the nightstand not knowing whether or not she’d see them.

CJ smiled quietly grunted her acknowledgement.

Danny walked over and climbed into bed next to her. CJ, still not opening her eyes, reached over and lazily pushed his arm up and over so she could get cozy in the nook of his shoulder and fall asleep on his chest.

He snickered quietly, watching her moving about to get comfortable, “okay.” His arm rested over her shoulder, his hand moved slowly up and down her arm, feeling her soft skin.

CJ wrapped her leg around his, patted him on the chest and mumbled something like “yeah, this is better,” before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
